Skadi
She’s a creepy dead bitch that doesn’t say anything… she just giggles and makes creepy noises… her lips split from being really chapped. Froslass like blood. I never got to finish this cuz I was a stupid head and combined to layers I didn't want to... and it ruined everything. UHM. YEAH Froslass. She either bit her tongue or sucked some blood... either way. Her lips are so chapped they cracked and ripped like that... thats what the lines on her mouth are for. (My sister ttly gets chapped lips like that its really painful to look at) Skadi/Lust -Murdered: Throat slit Skadi the shiny Froslass. She never talks. She only giggles and makes breathy noises. She doesnt have legs so she sneaks up on people rather easily. Her lips are badly chapped and are splitting all over the place and she doesn't have eyes... shes just a big ball of creepy. (Froslass, legit, creep me out so..) If there was a second command under Zeppelin... it’d be her. She takes orders well and doesnt talk back and shes strong so... no trouble for Zeppelin. Murdered for being a snitch. Throat slit. While alive she was a rather popular girl. Very talkative, very sweet, very curious. Her curiosity got her killed. She witnessed a murder and told the cops and the murdered found her and took revenge. No witnesses. Her throat was cut and now she doesn’t speak in death… only makes giggle noises and breathes in creepy ways. She’s Zeppelins right hand, basically. No one knows her real name but Flaminio felt that she deserved one and decided on Skadi, which she giggled and twirled, so he assumed she liked it. Skadi can't speak, she just makes eerie noises (listen to the Froslass cry in the game OMFG CREEPY) and giggles a lot. Her lips are constantly chapped and cracked but they're not painful, she's dead ya know, this doesn't stop the Father from getting her lip balm... Everywhere she goes she makes the temperature drop. She gets along well with the other ghosts in the church but is wary of living outsiders. She'll guard her home and family fiercely, not a lot of people will walk through blizzards just to get to an old church. If the ghosts had a hierarchy, she'd be the second in command behind Zeppelin. She doesn't eat or drink. A creepy poke lay-deh! Froslass is BY FAR the creepiest mofo in the world. Its cry is like... earth shatteringly scary like WOAH. There she goes creepin the shit outta Steela! D:< He never did anything to you LEAVE'IM ALONE! Yep, that's totally how it works. Every time a Snorunt gets exposed to the radiation from a Dawn Stone IT DIES FROM RADIATION POISONING. And thats why Froslass is a ghost Pokemon. THE END. This is like once, when Mewmew and I were joking about a Ghost Eeveelution and was like... you take a ROCK STONE and beat the crap out of an Eevee and that's how you come about getting ... PHANTEON.... or POLTEGEON... or... PARANOREON ... or DONT-GO-INTO-THE-LIGHT-CAROLEON Image1047.jpg Image1048.jpg Image1049.jpg Image1050.jpg Image1051.jpg Image1052.jpg Image1053.jpg Image1054.png Image1055.png Image1056.jpg Category:478 Category:Froslass Category:Character Category:Shiny